particracy2fandomcom-20200214-history
Government of Kruzil
The Government of Kruzil is the officially recognized government of Kruzil. It is currently organized as a Republic. It is composed of the National Assembly, Council, and President. Estates-General The Estates-General is the legislature of the United Kingdom of Kruzil & Navaras. It is bicameral, made up of the 180 seat House of Commons and the 60 seat House of Peers. House of Commons The House of Commons is the lower house in the government of the United Kingdom. It is a 180 seat chamber. It's members are popularly elected from the various regions of Kruzil with the seats being distributed based on a region's population. The House of Commons has a term of 4 years. All Common Citizens are eligable for the HoC. House of Peers The House of Peers is the upper house in the government of the United Kingdom. It is a 60 seat chamber. It's members are appointed by the regional legislatures in Kruzil with each region having equal representation. The House of Peers has a term of 6 years. All Noble Citizens and members of the Clergy are eligible for the HoP. Constitutional Powers The Estates-General acts as the legislative body of United Kingdoml. It has the power to enact any law it sees fit. A simple majority is required for regular acts of the Assembly. A supermajority is required to pass constitutional changes. The most drastic changes require ratification by the regional legislatures (Duchies). The House of Commons has the power to make laws, pass appropriations bills, and provide oversight. The House of Peers approves appointments to the Council of Ministers and passes laws. Current Legislature The current legislature is composed as such: *National Royalist Navaron Nobles' Party (in government): **House of Commons: 180 **House of Peers: 60 The Royal Council The Royal Council is the acting cabinet of the United Kingdom. It is appointed by the Monarch and approved by the Estates-General. Constitutional Powers The Royal Council has the duty of acting as the executive body of Kruzil's government. They ensure that all laws pertaining to their specific ministry are enforced. The Council has the power to enact rules as to the enforcement of federal law. Currnet Council of Ministers *Lord Chancellor: Waldo Peters, 1st Count Palatine of Florenzia *Minister of Internal Affairs: Mr. Terrance Breeding (NRNAP) *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Baron Theron Skar (NRNAP) *Minister of Defence: (NRNAP) *Minister of Finance: (NRNAP) *Minister of Justice: (NRNAP) *Minister of Education: (NRNAP) *Minister of Health: (NRNAP) *Minister of Transportation: (NRNAP) The Crown of the United Kingdom of Kruzil & Navaras see article:President of Kruzil The Monarch is the acting executive of the United Kingdom. His Majesty is advised by the Royal Council, and in cases of absence, is represented by the Viceroy. Currently, the Monarch is styled King. The Crown is held by the head of House Venhorst, whose succession is governed by Venhorst House Law. Current Viceroy: *Lord Chancellor Waldo Saint-Peters, 1st Count Palatine of Florenzia. Constitutional Powers The Monarch of Kruzil is the Head of State and the Lord Chancellor is Head of Government. They serve as the executive powers of the nation and have the ability to issue executive orders. These executive orders can address any issue but can be overridden by acts of the Estates-General. This power gives the Monarch the ability to govern in the case of legislative deadlock. However, executive orders cannot declare states of emergency, declare war, approve of a Cabinet, or make a government budget. The Monarch may also introduce bills into the Estates-General and has the power to appoint His Majesty's Royal Council. Category:Kruzil